mrpicklesfandomcom-20200223-history
Serial Killers
|image = Mr-Pickles-Season-2-Episode-3--Serial-Killers.jpg}} Serial Killers is the third episode of the second season of Mr. Pickles, and thirteenth overall. It originally aired on May 1, 2016. Plot The episode begins with the bus send inmate The Cannibal talking about he eat some Mexican but the jail warden to shut up, he talk about person named Atkins and jail warden comfort him to be normal prisoner, Ugly Face, Poison, The Strangler and Rape & Kill Ronnie. he added he rare with other but however The Cannibal unlock handcuff and kill Rape & Kill Ronnie and eat him and warden to comfort. bus driver look car crash each other by Mr. Pickles and crash by resulting all prisoner escape to old town. After the title sequences, Beverly Goodman time to have breakfast for Stanley Goodman, says the sheriff Goodmans morning. The sheriff talks to Mr. Pickles before the relationship is neutral. Grandpa asking with the Sheriff about evil dog, Beverly Goodman keeping the Mr. Pickles's peace at her dad Grandpa. Sheriff promises Tommy Goodman that Mr. Pickles is very excited. Mr. Pickles seducing Beverly Goodman at the table. Sheriff and Mr. Pickles put dress police dog's suit on to go shopping, The sheriff noticed that serial killers are missing in the notebook. Carl loses his gum. Then he stole a package of my Wild Berry Gum. The sheriff goes crazy with laughter, Mr. Pickles bothers him. Sheriff and Mr. Pickles go to the bathroom, the sheriff sings about a gum thief, the sheriff behind Strangler tries to strangle the sheriff in the men's room at the Old Town gas station, but Mr. Pickles saved him by ripping him off throat to the strangler who killed him instantly. Sheriff finds his man a gum thief. Grandpa goes to the Museum of the Old Town and sees the sacrifice of his dog. The Cannibal appears and her best friend, Grandpa the story of the about the sacrifice of Dog, Grandpa is very nervous at The Cannibal in Old Town Museum with the intention of eating it later (He has a good relationship with The Cannibal). Sheriff was the leader next to the people, Sheriff realized that the jogging woman's mouth stinks. The jogging woman leaves the Sheriff next to the line of people and the jogging woman running in the forest almost does chased by Ugly Face. Ugly Face that approaches Linda looks for the garbage behind the Ugly Face, despite its appearance, Linda considers it attractive (calling it "cutey face"). Ugly Face, however, is terrified by Linda and runs away from her. He is then killed by Mr. Pickles, who impales him with a stake. Linda tries to get Ugly Face to gone. Meanwhile, out of the Old Town Museum, The Cannibal and Grandpa After a walk through the museum and the old town, Sheriff finding his gum thief is missing a thief. Mr. BoJenkins and her love interest, Poison, put the hat in his eyes to reveal that the Sheriff almost captured him. Mr. BoJenkins almost first acting like a villain, Featured Characters * Mr. Pickles * Sheriff * Tommy Goodman * Stanley Goodman * Beverly Goodman * Grandpa * Steve * Carl (minor) * The Cannibal (debut) * Ugly Face (debut) * The Strangler (debut) * Rape & Kill Ronnie (debut, minor) * Linda (minor) * Jogging Woman (minor) * jail warden (debut, minor) * Fake The Cannibal (debut, minor) * Shy Dog (only in the museum picture, cameo) Trivia *Break forth wall: when prison bus crash with car crashed opposite way road and intro started. *In museum in old town grandpa watch painting look like a further episode. Category:Season 2 Category:Episodes